Winnie the Pooh And Yours, Mine and Ours (1968)
Winnie the Pooh And Yours, Mine and Ours is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Ronald McDonald mixed MGM crossover film to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad in the near future. Plot Cast Voice Trivia *Yakko Warner's Pooh's Adventures team, the McDonaldland Adventure Crew, Christopher Robin, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Mr. Toad, Rat and Mole, Angus MacBadger, Cyril Proudbottom, Jiminy Cricket, The Great Valley Adventure Crew, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Alfea Adventure Crew, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael and Amanda), SpongeBob and his friends, Aladar and his family, Danny and Sawyer and their friends (from Cats Don't Dance), the Toontown Adventure Crew, the Toy Story gang, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Fred Flintstone,Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Astro, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Jane Jetson, Rosie, Little Audrey, Larry, Moe, Curly Joe, Josie, Valerie, Melody, Alan and Alexander as Well as Being Bitter Rivals (or Frenemy) with Alexandra. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Juju, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies, Chanticleer and his friends, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Romeo and Juliet (from Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss), Ed, Edd, Eddy, Baloo, Bagheera, Jake Long, Kenai, Koda, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Po the Panda gang, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Dink the Little Dinosaur, Flapper, Shyler, Amber, Scat, Crusty, Roger Rabbit, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Sir Johan, and Peewit, Princess Anne Marie, Queen Juliana, The King, Denisa, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Papa Smurf, Baker Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Wooly Smurf, Handy Smurf, Poet Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Tailor Smurf, Painter Smurf, Dreamy Smurf, Farmer Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Wild Smurf, Baby Smurf, Clockwork Smurf, The Smurflings, Grandpa Smurf, Puppy, Smoogle, the Magic School Bus gang, Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear. Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Gargamel, Azrael, Scruple, Lord Balthazar, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Rothbart and The Crime Empire will guest star in this film. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan, The Little Mermaid, Hercules, The Princess and the Frog, Darkwing Duck, and Yours, Mine and Ours were all made by Disney. ◾The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Jungle Book, and Yours, Mine and Ours were re-released on DVD in 2007, the same year both My Friends Tigger & Pooh and The Land Before Time TV series were broadcast on television, both The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers and Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! were released directly on DVD and Thomas & Friends: Season 11 aired in the UK.. ◾Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, and Yours, Mine and Ours were first released directly on VHS and DVD in 2002, the same year The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was first released on DVD, both Pokemon 4Ever and Scooby-Doo were released in theaters and Thomas & Friends: Season 6 aired in the UK. ◾The Lion King 1½, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Cinderella II: Dreams Come True were first released on Blu-Ray in 2012, the same year, Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire, Big Top Scooby-Doo!, The Swan Princess Christmas and Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery were all released directly on DVD, Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers